tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Carole Sault
Carole Sault (born 1989) is a minor character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in France, Carole is a student at the University of Knightsbridge in Manchester, majoring in Business. Biography Carole was born in Caen, France, the daughter of employees at a winery. When Carole was young her parents decided their goal was to own their own wine estate, thus they worked to become higher-level merchants. By the time Carole was eight the family moved to Paris. Bullied by local schoolchildren who saw her as less than them due to her place of origin, Carole quickly fell in with another social clique to protect her. Over time Carole grew to dislike wine, not seeing the appeal, but her parents were keen to get her to join the family business. Eager to get away, Carole managed to get accepted at the University of Knightsbridge in Manchester, accepted into the Business program. While her parents hoped Carole would help them once they finally purchased an estate, Carole was more interested in working for virtually anyone else, though she didn't mention it to them. At Knightsbridge Carole soon fell in with Rebecca Ang and Olivia Bennington, who offered the familiarity of her old cliques back in Paris. Needing some extra money, Carole reluctantly took a job at Celeste's, a local French restaurant, as a part-time server. While quickly drawing the attention of several men, Carole initially resisted attempts to be romanced, not wanting to be seen a French stereotype. It was Garth Mathers who would end up charming Carole enough to get her to abandon her defenses, though he was himself cheating on his girlfriend Aarti Gavankar. Through Rebecca and Olivia Carole did develop a bit of a rivalry with Cayley Hawthorne and Natalie Townsend, though she found them more irritating merely because of association with Rebecca. Carole's friendship would begin to fracture, however, when she found herself in bed with Rebecca, not aware that it was due to hypnosis on the part of Salena Saynor. Trying to avoid Rebecca after the fact, Carole attended a Platinum Pathways meeting, where she was once again hypnotized, this time ending up in bed with Stephanie Townsend. Despite the unusual encounter, the pair actually found themselves forming a friendship out of the incident, mostly thanks to how differently Stephanie handled the situation compared to Rebecca. Celeste's was hired to do catering for Helena Atkinson's birthday, during which Carole met Aurora Perrot and her friends. Upon witnessing Aurora use Type-7 to freeze several women Carole agreed to stay silent, though she received her own sample of the drug. Intrigued, she would later use it to freeze Nanette Girard, finding her bothersome. Later at the party, Carole was the victim of Karen Barker and a Type-7 Chip, used to freeze Kieran Hawthorne and Ashlynne Krueger. Carole was later interrogated by Ashlynne and hypnosis, helping how she could to take down Karen. After the incident, Carole found herself with a further interest in Type-7. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Melina Christophe, Aunt * Cyril Christophe, Uncle * Lucienne Christophe, Cousin * Carine Christophe, Cousin Romances * Garth Mathers, Boyfriend Friends * Moon-soo Bac, also Roommate * Rebecca Ang * Olivia Bennington * Luke Haverstock * Stephanie Townsend Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: I Want a New Drug * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: Shop til you Stop * Manchester Chronicles: Thralled to Meet You * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Cocktails, Statues and Secrets Trivia * Carole is physically based on actress Nora Arnezeder. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles